


Powerwolf: Werewolf AU Expansion…

by iZombi



Series: Powerwolf Werewolf AU (No OCs) [3]
Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Cannon, Lore - Freeform, Ramblings, background lore, explaining the universe, universe expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: And here we take a look at how the universe of the werewolf AU works, what’s in it, and what makes it tick the way it does…
Series: Powerwolf Werewolf AU (No OCs) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Powerwolf: Werewolf AU Expansion…

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably get updated more and more as I write more stories for this universe, so stay tuned if you’re intrigued and please follow the “Powerwolf Werewolf AU (No OCs)” Series! (https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195613)

**Threats:**

**\- (OLD & ORIGINAL) Lycans: **These are creatures that have lived for over thousands of years, they are bipedal men with iconic wolfish features that only transform into these forms under a full moon. They reside deep in the woods and are rare to come across during daylight, however, they are far more prevalent at nightfall, where they strictly keep to the woods and are never seen outside of them. Extremely quiet and skilled hunters, whose main diet consists of woodland creatures and werewolf hunters or hunters alike. Lycans prefer to keep away from humans unless they are a threat and will not attack alone humans, injured or not, they avoid interacting with them at all costs. They have a strict Lycanthropic-Catholic infused religion that explores the myths and legends of the first werewolves that were essentially more demonic in nature, but over the years have lost their demonic nature and have adopted a more animal-esque way of life. **EXTREMELY RARE TO ENCOUNTER.**

**\- Wild Lycanthropic men:** These creatures have lived for half as long as the original Lycans have, they are the less civilized versions of their counterparts, that on occasion when no satisfactory food presents itself will go into villages and kill a few lone humans that wander the streets. They stay in their wolfish forms all year round, never truly diverting back into their human forms. They are widely known for being highly aggressive and for attacking a human on sight, especially if one wanders into their territory or den by accident. More often seen at nighttime but can be encountered during daylight. They do not follow the Lycanthropic-Catholic religion, instead, they have their own, which seems far more primitive in nature and more pagan. **A FAIRLY COMMON ENCOUNTER, 1/3 TIMES YOU WILL ENCOUNTER ONE IN THE WILD.**

**\- Cursed Lycans:** These are former humans turned Lycans by either a purebred Lycan, an original Lycan, or a Wild Lycanthropic man. These creatures can transform back and forth from human into Lycan, however, their transformation to either will be excruciatingly exhausting and painful, which is terrible if one is severely injured as a weak mind and body will force the body back to its natural human state, leaving it vulnerable. They are often either killed on the spot after being found out by werewolf hunters of their true nature, only about 5% of cursed Lycans live up to the age of 190, 10% live up to the age of 103, 25% live up to the age 67, 50% live up to the age 50. They adapt all traits of whichever species bit it, whether wild, pure, or original Lycans, however, all cursed Lycans are unable able to regenerate wounds quickly like their counterparts (which is as fast as under ten minutes), instead theirs take about two hours for the process to finally kick in. Under a virgin transformation, if a cursed Lycan suffers from any injury prior to transforming, they will be quickly healed so that the body can withstand its first transformation, which is one that the user has no control over, it is long and painful and many pass out on their first transformation. **FAR MORE COMMON ENCOUNTER, 2/3 TIMES YOU WILL ENCOUNTER THEM.**

**\- Purebred Lycans:** These are creatures that are much more closely related to the old original Lycans, as they are believed to be the descendants of them. They live in the woods, usually the deepest parts of the woods like their ancestors, and they too avoid humans at all costs and do not interact with them. (See Lycans for more information on them, as the info is pretty much the same…) **EXTREMELY RARE TO ENCOUNTER.**

**\- Half-bred Lycans:** These are creatures that are formed when a human and Lycan come together to breed and create viable offspring that are then able to mate and have young of their own as well. They share both human and Lycanthropic characteristics, however, it is not uncommon for a half-bred to either be accepted or shunned from entering a pack, it will depend on the alpha and what they think when it comes to having them around. (See Human and Lycans for more information…) **FAR RARER TO COME ACROSS.**

**\- Diseased Lycans:** These are Lycans that suffer from skin and health degenerative disease that will kill them slowly, highly infectious beings that are often easily spotted and killed by werewolf hunters, if you ever see one, you’ll know what it is by the erratic movements in its walking, ragged breathing, and wheezing. **VERY, VERY RARE TO COME ACROSS.**

**\- Re-animated Lycans:** These are Lycans that have been reanimated from the dead by a necromancer, they are extremely rare to come across as many werewolves kill necromancers on the spot, and intact werewolf corpses are even harder to come across as they are often taken in by hunters for trophies or eaten by the creatures of the forest.

\- **Necromancers:** Humans who study the Dark Arcane Arts, are very rare to come across as they are often killed by hunters and werewolf’s alike, a necromancer is easy to spot as their skin will look akin to that of corpses’ but they will not suffer the same effects as one.

**\- Werewolf Hunters:** These are humans who actively work for the king, their job is to actively hunt and exterminate werewolves/Lycans. They are found in small groups of five where they wear the typical werewolf hunter outfit: padding, chainmail followed by the topmost layer of a breastplate with the King’s insignia, gauntlets, greaves, and a helmet. The reason why they lack all the protection is that the king diverts most of his funds to help pay for his army, so werewolf hunters are underfunded and whatever armor they need repaired or made has to be done by doing commissions from village and townspeople that pay then in gold, silver, or bronze coins. They are often killed by werewolves and disliked by most villagers and villages alike. **COMMON BUT NOT VERY COMMON, 1.5/5 WILL YOU ENCOUNTER THEM.**

**\- Hunters:** Regular humans who hunt werewolves or regular woodland animals, such as deer, elk, and moose. They are hated mostly by Lycans and will be killed on the spot if given the chance. **VERY COMMON.**

**\- The King:** He who rules over the unnamed kingdom of this AU, he hates werewolves/Lycans as his ancestors have been trying to eradicate them for years, and he intends on continuing the legacy. He is liked and hated by many. He has a wife and two heirs to the throne, a boy and a girl. His word is the law, do not cross him lest you wish to be hanged or burned at the stake.

**\- Demons:** Creatures that are sometimes summoned by humans, necromancers, and those who study the dark arcane arts. They are creatures that possess incomprehensible powers that have lived for eons before mankind.

**\- Dark Arcane Arts:** The opposite of the Arcane Arts, if in the school of magic one studies all kinds of good magic then the dark arcane arts are the things that are forbidden: blood magic, necromancy, mind manipulation, curses, life leeching, etc…

** (Usually) Non-Threatening: **

**\- Humans:** Bipedal creatures that speak many tongues of which come in many shapes, colors, sizes, etc… They are either born male or female, although many have diverged from their assigned sex at birth and display different genders, both genders, or no gender. Mostly benevolent and extremely curious by nature unless provoked.

**\- Wizards:** Humans who study the Arcane Arts, usually live alone and in the deepest parts of the woods alongside purebred and old Lycans. They are rarely, if ever, seen by humans and Lycans alike, they don’t usually pose a threat unless provoked.

**What YOU CAN trust:**

**\- The woods**

**\- Nature**

**\- The laws of which purebred and old Lycans abide by**

**\- The laws of mankind**

**\- the gods**

**\- spirits**

**\- blessings**

**\- making offerings to gods**

**What YOU CAN NOT trust:**

**\- werewolf hunters**

**\- malevolent humans**

**\- wild lycanthropic men**

**\- the woods at night**

**\- demons**

**-necromancers**

**\- dark arcane arts**


End file.
